One Day
by I am Atira
Summary: Yugi and friends meet up with Kaiba and Duke. The rest of the description is pending...


**This story takes place in the future. Evil is once again present in the land where Yugi lives with all his friends. The infamous duel monsters card game has become nothing more than a competition sport between others. It is not used to destroy evil. Rather, guns, swords, and other weapons are what our heroes now use to conquer evil. The evil will become pertinent in the future chapters. **

**Beware. It's going to be bloody. Characters may die.**

**Seto is now good pals with Yugi and Joey. It took a while, but eventually happened. He still acts like he doesn't like them sometimes, but he's just staying true to his tough loner guy nature. Together they challenge evildoers and anyone daring enough to threaten their beloved family and friends.  
**

**Keep in mind the characters in this story are older. Seto Kaiba is 25. His brother Mokuba and Serenity Wheeler are both 20. Mai Valentine is 31. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Duke Devlin are all 23. **

**Please enjoy.**

Yugi was excited. He was on his way to the airport with his two best friends, Tea and Joey. Tristan would be going with them too, but he and Serenity recently got married and were now on their honeymoon in Germany. Their other friend Duke, was not happy about this. It had been a long, dramatic battle between him and Tristan as the two of them had battled it out endlessly for Serenity's affection. They each tried everything they had to offer to win her over. Duke used his charm, humor, and good looks while Tristan showered her with gifts, kindness, and attention. Joey's sweet sister couldn't choose at first. She liked both boys. She enjoyed spending her time in their presence and getting to know them equally. Boy did they demand a lot of her time! It seemed the two lovesick puppies couldn't get enough of her. Serenity's first choice was to not choose but remain friends with both of them to avoid inflicting heartache. She didn't want to favor one over the other and risk hurting one, but knew she had to since her feelings for one was starting to grow immensely. The two hopeless romantics, throughout the entire love battle, appeared to be evenly matched in their attempts on winning Serenity over. In the end, one did manage to reign victorious and claim the loving heart of Serenity Wheeler. That lucky man was Tristan, and he couldn't be happier if he had just won a billion dollars. Duke was a good sport about it and congratulated him. In the flesh, he seemed rather happy for his friend, but inside he was severely disappointed and heartbroken. He, of course, never let it show. He was a man after all, and accepted his loss like a true man. He had to live up to that image and never fall apart in the public eye. Especially not in front of the one who had beaten him at this game of love.

"Ah Joey! Slow down! Are you trying to get another ticket? Or worse, killed?! Maybe you should just let me drive." Tea was trying to fix her makeup, but Joey's driving was making that impossible.

"What are you yelling for Tea? I'm going the fucking speed limit! Sheesh, it's not my fault leaving you all morning to do your makeup wasn't enough time! Seriously, you women and you're self-conscious nature. Drives a guy like me nuts!"

"What are you talking about Joey? You left me no time to do anything! If I remember correctly, you and Yugi showed up at my door and woke me up at the crack of dawn demanding I make you pancakes!"

"What do you expect Tea? We were hungry and we've got to have food in our stomachs. Besides, no one cooks better than you, not even Denny's well maybe The Good Egg but"...he stopped and put his hands up in defense when he saw Tea's glaring face. "Oh come on Tea, lighten up! Can't you see I'm trying to give you a compliment here?"

"Yeah, well I ended up making more than just pancakes." Tea mumbled. "Hey watch the road Joey!" Joey had steered into the next lane and almost clipped another car.

"Relax Tea. I've got this. Can't you be more like Yugi and silence yourself? Please and thanks." Joey grinned as he glanced at Tea in his back mirror. He hadn't lost his cool.

Yugi chuckled. "Joey, you do know the speed limit isn't 85 right?"

"Say what?! No way! Are you sure Yuge? Nah, I don't think that's possible. I would have gotten pulled over if it was. Err right? Ok maybe I'll go a little bit slower." Joey put on the breaks and brought the car down to 80 after Tea gave him another glaring look.

"Thank you Yugi. It's nice to know Joey listens to at least _one_ of us."

"Don't worry Tea. Give Joey a break. He's just excited about being able to drive his new car. Let him have fun and enjoy it for a while."

Tea groaned heavily. "Fine, just don't do anything too reckless. I want to be in one piece for my show next week."

Tea was talking about her dancing career. She had gone through an intense girls only dance academy in New York for a couple of years. She was given the honor of being ranked one of the best in the school's history. She was now a superb dancer, dancing in various shows and plays. In addition to that, she also teaches lessons for kids and young adults. She is quite pleased with herself.

Anyways, back to Joey.

It was no secret. Joey did have a new car. He had purchased a brand new Audi A4. The original plan was to wait until after he finished college, but he desperately needed a new car after his last car was totaled in an accident. He knew it would have been best to just get a basic economy car for now since he wasn't exactly making a lot of money yet, but things didn't turn out that way. It was Tristan's idea since he was in Germany right now. He had texted Joey pictures of really nice German luxury cars and relentlessly egged him on to purchase one. All Joey had to do was think about impressing women and bam! He was easily persuaded. He now had his sights set on a German vehicle. However, the problem was he couldn't quite do it on his own. Fortunately for him, Mai Valentine had always possessed a soft spot for Joey and helped him get it. She, being the ambitious one, already finished college and had a good job working as a paralegal for a well known law firm near Domino City. She possessed excellent credit and willingly cosigned on the loan for Joey. She had no problem helping Joey out, but made him promise to take her out on a nice date when he got back from Egypt. Joey, if you can imagine, had no objections to that. In fact, he was thrilled.

Suddenly, the car started making a noise as the front passenger tire blew out. Joey had driven over a large sharp object that was laying on the road.

Tea put down her mascara, closed her makeup bag, and glanced uneasily at Joey. "Please tell me your kidding."

"Uh oh guys, Joey gulped. He looked scared. I think I just ran over something I shouldn't have."

Tea threw her hands up in the air. "No shit Joey."

Yugi looked out the window. "It's alright Joey. These things happen."

"No Yuge. I'm an idiot. I saw it coming, but did not do anything to avoid it."

"Great." Tea was very upset. She glanced at the clock. "Now we _are _going to miss our flight."

Yugi didn't say anything. Instead he gave Tea an apologetic look.

"Don't worry guys. It's just a minor setback. I've got AAA. I'll call them right now." Joey pulled over to the side of the road and nervously retrieved his phone from his pocket. Before he finished dialing, something caught his eye. Joey lowered the phone from his ears as he glanced in the back mirror. "Hey guys, we've got company. Someone just parked behind us."

Yugi and Tea both looked towards the rear of the car. Indeed there was a car. A real looker at that. It was a blue Bugatti Veyron sports car, and it was worth well over a million dollars. A car like that could only belong to one person.

Yugi gasped. "It's Kaiba!"

Sure enough, it was Seto Kaiba. The guy who had it all. He deserved it too, despite numerous unfair rumors about how Kaiba Corp and all his wealth and power had just been handed to him. All of these accusations were false. Seto worked his ass off to obtain everything he possessed at an early age. He was very intelligent and had turned himself into a very successful business man. His company, Kaiba Corp, was thriving. Every type of technology he created instantly became a huge hit.

Kaiba loved to flaunt his money as well as his huge ego. However, his ride wasn't the only flashy thing about him. His clothes were always over the top and never failed to make an impression. Today, he was wearing a very elegant medium colored blue jacket, long black pants that showed off his legs, a silver belt with the initials KC on it, and light grey suede boots. Yes, he was dressed to impress.

In the car, Kaiba wasn't alone, and for once Mokuba wasn't accompanying him. Instead, it was Duke Devlin. He was in the seat next to him, wearing all black with a button up long-sleeved shirt. Duke's job was working with Seto at Kaiba Corp. He was in charge of helping Seto create new technologies for his company to sell. Mokuba usually helped him the most with him being Seto's brother and all. Plus, the fact he lived with him.

When it came to hiring Duke, Kaiba wasn't too trusting of Duke's accountability at first, but figured he'd give him a shot since he did invent Dungeon Dice Monsters. Kaiba figured Duke must have some type of brain to be able to do that.

Kaiba stepped out of the car and folded his arms across his chest as he surveyed the situation. Yugi and Tea quickly got out to greet Kaiba and Duke. Joey stayed in the car. Being in Kaiba's presence was making him feel rather nervous about what he had done.

Kaiba walked up to Joey who had rolled the window down. His face showed amusement for he was about to taunt Joey. "Nice car Wheeler. You look good in it. Just how the hell are you affording it? Last time I checked, you weren't exactly on my level in regards to affording a nice car like this."

Joey snarled at him. "Whatever man, I know I'm not as rich as you, but this is the best I can do for now."

"Ha, not even. I heard someone felt sorry for you and gave in to your need."

"What? You know Mai helped me? How on earth did that get back to you?"

Kaiba unfolded his arms and wiped some white fluff off his coat. He took his time responding. "Oh she and I talk all the time. She's a bitch, but I like being able to talk to someone who has accomplished things with their life. You came up somewhere towards the end of our conversation. I was surprised she did that for you, seeing as she didn't exactly label you as her lover. However, I must applaud you Wheeler. You seem to have that woman wrapped around your fingers."

Joey looked confused and even more embarrassed now. Kaiba laughed before leaving to go follow Duke down to where Yugi and Tea were.

"Yo Yugi, how's it hanging my man?" Duke and Yugi slapped each other high fives.

"Good to see you Duke." Yugi looked at Kaiba. "Kaiba," he acknowledged. Kaiba nodded a hello.

Duke went up to Tea and gave her a hug. "Tea, nice outfit. It looks mighty fine on you. I'm really surprised you still don't have a boyfriend. What's up with that? Oh never mind, I suppose with a question like that, the answer can be personal." He glanced at Joey who was still in the car. "Hey Joey, you can get out of the car now. It's all good." Duke turned to Kaiba before adding. "Hey, Kaiba and I are headed over to have lunch at Chins. You guys should join us."

"That sounds great Duke, but you caught us at a bad time. We're actually on our way to catch a flight to Egypt. It's leaving soon."

"Egypt huh? Why there?"

"They're not going anywhere. Joey's superb driving ability has left them stranded." Kaiba was staring at the tire. "Did you at least make it a day Wheeler, before this shit happened?"

Joey glared at Kaiba but quickly perked up when he remembered Duke's invitation. "Duke, you know what it is! Food! Count me in!"

Tea sighed. "Forget it Joey. You heard Yugi. We _don't _have time."

Duke frowned. "When does your flight leave?"

"In 34 minutes, but it doesn't matter. We're never going to make it now." Tea let out another huge sigh.

Kaiba was grinning now. He got out his cell, pushed speed dial 1, and waited. "Mokuba, are you done programming the new software? You are? Ok, good. Listen I need you to come out to... Hey Yugi what the hell road we on?"

"Uh, Dunbar Lane."

"Mokuba, I need you to bring Joey a new tire for his car. It's an Audi A4. His stupidity has struck again. Yup, that Joey. You'll see his car. It's the only one on the side of the road. Got it? Ok, swell. Have Roland come with you so he can drive Joey's car back to the mansion. Thanks, later bro."

"Hey, I've got a spare Kaiba. I was going to call"...

Kaiba cut him off. "Spare me the excuses Wheeler. Does it make sense to drive a spare when you can't go very far or fast on it? Look, don't sweat it. I have access to plenty of tires. Mokuba will take care of it. He's good at that stuff. Don't waste my time by arguing."

"Wow, you would do that for me Kaiba? Why? What's the catch?"

Kaiba ignored Joey but turned to look at the rest of the gang. "I understand you guys have plans, but you might as well forget it. You'll never make it in time. Though I don't know why you bothered to take a regular flight in the first place. Don't you dweebs know I have a private jet you don't have to pay for."

Yugi exchanged surprised glances with Joey and Tea. The three of them were thinking the same thing. Kaiba was their friend now, but they were still getting used to him being remarkably friendlier and nicer than he had been in the past. Kaiba could still a bit of jerk sometimes like today, but they were learning that was just part of his personality. The important thing was he was different now. He may be slightly cutting towards Joey, but he was only half serious and never meant it in a hateful way. There was a part of him that just liked to point out Joey's flaws. Probably because secretly, Kaiba liked Joey. Call it a bromance. However, Joey always seemed to take Kaiba's remarks personally and never really realized Kaiba was only acting in a way that made it seem like he disliked him.

Yugi spoke. "You mean that Kaiba? That would be awesome! Thank you so much!"

Kaiba smiled, mischievously. He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder for a second before heading off to the car. Halfway to the car, he said. "Hey Yugi, how about you guys take a detour. Come have lunch with Duke and me. We've got some exciting topics we can discuss. Some of which, may interest you." He had a sparkle in his eye. He glanced at Joey before adding. "Don't worry about the bill. It's on me."

"Thanks Kaiba, but we really need to go to Egypt. We, um"...Tea's voice trailed off as she looked to Yugi for help with finishing her sentence.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "With Kaiba's jet, we can go anytime Tea. Let's go have lunch with Kaiba and Duke. My stomach is starting to hurt. Look, we don't even have to ask Joey. He's already on his way to Kaiba's car!"

"I call shotgun!" Joey was so excited about finally getting some food. He was starving! He raced by Duke and before getting in, took a moment to admire Kaiba's ride. "Damn Kaiba, this car is off the chain! Any chance I can be your chauffeur? A rich and powerful business man such as yourself really shouldn't have to drive his own car!"

Kaiba smirked at the idea as he stood there with his arms folded. Duke laughed mockingly.

"Fat chance Joey. Kaiba doesn't even let _me _drive it! And I work with him!" Duke sounded jealous at the thought of Joey being able to drive Kaiba's car before him.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair. "Go ahead Wheeler. I trust you enough. If you crash, I don't care. I'll just buy another one." He tossed Joey the keys.

"Must be nice to be rich." Tea mumbled under her breath.

"Uh Kaiba, where is the actual key?" Joey didn't have much experience with operating a keyless vehicle where all you do is press the start button for it to go.

Kaiba didn't answer as he climbed into the passenger seat. Yugi, Tea, and Duke took seats in the back.

"Nice car Kaiba!" Yugi was impressed. Tea agreed by saying "Wow."

"Ok, we get it. The car's nice. How come we're not moving?" Duke was grumpy. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, which had only been an hour ago, but working with Kaiba will do wonders to your appetite.

Joey was frantically looking at the keys Kaiba had given him, but couldn't figure out what to do next.

"Just push the fucking button Wheeler."

Duke reached up to the front and turned Sirius on. "We Own It" was now blasting throughout the car.

"The speakers in this baby are unheard of! Kaiba, you have really outdone yourself with this amazing ride!"

Kaiba grinned from ear to ear. He turned and gave Joey a promising look. "I'll buy you one if you beat me in a duel."

Yugi and Tea's faces dropped. Joey had never been able to beat Kaiba.

Duke looked stunned. "Whoa, now there's a risky offer. Are you sure Kaiba? Joey is a much better duelist than he was in Battle City or whatever the last tournament you arranged was called."

Joey was excited despite the odds not being in his favor. "You're on Kaiba!" Get ready to see money from your precious bank account disappear as you splurge on good ole Joey! Hehe!"

Kaiba had a look of contempt on his face. "I don't give a fuck. It's just money. I have so much of it, I don't even know what to do with it all. I'll probably end up buying you one even if you lose."

"In that case, can I play too?" Tea joked hopefully.

"Take off your clothes and give me a lap dance in my private bedroom and maybe I'll consider it."

Tea gasped. "What the fuck? Not cool Kaiba. How can you even request such a thing from me?"

"You asked for a car too remember?"

Tea blushed. Somehow, stripping down for Kaiba sounded hot. It had always been a fantasy of hers. Only she had imagined actually having sex with him, not just giving him a lap dance. Well, perhaps it could lead up to sex, especially if they were both naked.

Yugi was staring at Tea uneasily, studying her. He was noticing how red her face was. It seemed redder than before. "Tea, you did a good job with your makeup. The blush you used looks natural."

Tea could feel her face burning. He was talking about her real blush! "Uh, thanks Yugi, but I was hoping no one would notice."

"Why don't you wear it to _get _noticed?"

"No, I mean yes, well I didn't think I was blushing that much."

Yugi was confused now. Before he had time to think about it, Kaiba's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Shut up back there." Kaiba turned the volume up to drown out their unnecessary talking.

Fifteen minutes later, the five friends pulled up to Chins restaurant. Here, they had excellent food. Expensive, but well worth it. Anyway, who cares about prices? There was no need when you were in the company of Seto Kaiba.

The gang sat down at a booth to the right of the restaurant and began reading over the menu. Joey and Duke wanted to order a little bit of everything. Tea just wanted some noodle soup. Yugi didn't know what he wanted. Kaiba was planning on ordering sweet and sour chicken, his favorite. Before the waiter came back to take their orders, Kaiba turned and gave Yugi a very serious, but curious look.

"Why are you going back to Egypt Yugi?"


End file.
